CRIMINAL
by Rhe Muliya Young SHL
Summary: Gadis itu, gadis yang memenuhi pikirannya beberapa minggu ini. Entahlah, sejak ia melihatnya, ia jadi menginginkan gadis itu, lebih tepatnya tubuh gadis itu. Bagi Sasuke, mencumbu tubuh gadis berambut indigo itu benar-benar membuatnya seperti di surga. Damn! her body is my extacy! #SasuHinaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Warning : AU, OOC, Lemon, typos, violence, rape.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

#Criminal#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid Konoha Gakuen berumur 15 tahun yang duduk dibangku kelas X.

Dia bukan murid yang pintar, hanya seorang siswa biasa yang memiliki sifat anti-sosial dan suka menyendiri.

Sampai suatu hal buruk terjadi.

Dikabarkan, Sasuke menganiaya 4 teman sekelasnya, hingga mereka terluka parah, dan akhirnya salah satu dari mereka meninggal dunia. Menurut keterangan, Sasuke mengidap kelainan jiwa. Akibat ulahnya, Sasuke ditahan oleh polisi. Namun, karena ia masih dibawah umur, dia tidak dipenjara. Dia hanya menjalani terapi psikologis selama 6 bulan. Semenjak hal itu terjadi, semua orang takut bergaul dengan Sasuke, bahkan Naruto sahabatnya sendiri pun menjauhinya. Dan kini, ia kembali lagi ke Konoha Gakuen untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

"Sasukeeee-kuuuun!" gadis berambut pink itu terus berlari mengikuti seorang pemuda yang namanya terus ia panggil sejak bel pulang sekolah berdentang.

"..." Pemuda yang dipanggil sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuunnn!" sang gadis tak pantang menyerah, dia mengikuti pemuda yang berjalan mendahuluinya menuju ke tempat sepi di belakang sekolah.

"..." Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, namun tidak berbalik menatap sang gadis.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu, ku mohon?" minta gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"..." sang pemuda tetap tak bergeming, kemudian ia masuk kesebuah ruangan kosong.

Sakura pun mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan yang mirip ruang kelas, namun tidak ada kursi atau meja disana. Sasuke berdiri membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam dan berkata "Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu"

"..." lagi, Sasuke diam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun tolong jawab aku! Aku janji akan mencintai dan membahagiakanmu"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun..aku tidak perduli pada masa lalu mu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Panggilan Sakura yang terakhir sukses membuat Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya. Sakura terlihat sangat lega dan gembira.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan kearah Sakura.

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

Detak jantung Sakura sudah tak karuan lagi, saat jaraknya dengan Sasuke semakin menipis.

Sasuke berhenti tepat dihadapan Sakura.

Perlahan tangan kanannya terulur ke bahu kiri Sakura, kemudian naik keatas, dan mendarat di tengkuknya. Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura yang merona. Sakura sontak memejamkan matanya pasrah, dan berharap Sasuke akan menciumnya.

.

.

.

'GREBB!' namun harapannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

"Akhhh" Nafas Sakura tercekat di kerongkongan saat tangan kekar Sasuke tiba-tiba mencekik lehernya dengan sangat kuat.

"Sa-su-akkkh" Sakura pun kesusahan bernafas, tangannya meronta dan memukuli wajah Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar wanita dihadapannya, dan semakin menguatkan cekikannya. Sakura hampir kehabisan nafas dan tak dapat lagi meronta atau berteriak. Hanya bulir bening yang keluar dari sudut matanya yang terpejam. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan tega melakukan ini padanya. Apa Sasuke berniat akan membunuhnya?. Sungguh ironis, dia akan mati ditangan pria yang sangat ia cintai. Ternyata Sasuke memang benar-benar seorang kriminal. Kesadaran Sakura mulai hilang, tubuhnya melemas, dan pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

.

"HENTIKAN!"

Sasuke menoleh pada sumber suara, di dapatinya seorang gadis berambut indigo yang ter-engah-engah sambil memegang tongkat bisball ditangannya. Sasuke mamandang tajam gadis itu. Gadis itu menatap pemuda di depannya, dingin, misterius dan mengerikan, itulah kesan pertamanya. Ia memang tidak pernah bertemu pemuda ini. Gadis itu mulai masuk di sekolah ini sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Dia hanya mendengar gosip tentang pemuda bernama Sasuke ini saja. Tapi, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Jangan sakiti sahabatku!" teriak gadis itu lagi, kali ini ia mengangkat stik itu dan bersiap akan memukul Sasuke. Sebenarnya gadis ini hanya menggertak, ia tak mungkin tega memukul pemuda jangkung itu, walau pun pemuda itu berlaku jahat.

"BRUKK!"

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri diatas lantai dengan sangat kasar.

"Ah! Sakura-san!" gadis itu panik dan khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya.

Tap..

tap..

tap

Gadis itu meneguk ludah beberapa kali. Sasuke berjalan perlahan kearah gadis yang terlihat gemetar itu. Gadis itu refleks mundur beberapa langkah, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

"Jangan mendekat, atau kau akan ku pukul" dia mengancam, meski dengan nada yang lemah. Sasuke tak bergeming, malah semakin mendekat. Selama ini tak ada orang yang berani melawannya, apalagi hanya seorang gadis. Lagi pula siapa gadis ini, dia belum pernah melihatnya.

Begitu Sasuke sampai tepat dihadapannya, Gadis tersebut mengayunkan tongkatnya hendak memukul Sasuke.

"GREPP" Sasuke menangkap tongkat itu dengan tangannya, dia menatap gadis mungil itu dengan aura kelam yang sangat menakutkan. Dia lemas dan tak berkutik, saat Sasuke mengambil tongkat itu dari tangannya.

"Berlagak jadi pahlawan" kalimat retoris keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Gadis itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan berkata.

"Kau boleh menyakitiku, tapi jangan sakiti sahabatku"

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian mengangkat stik bisball dan mengayunkannya kearah gadis itu. Dia memejamkan matanya dan pasrah apabila Sasuke akan melukainya.

"BRAKK!" Suara benturan benda yang sangat keras menggema diruang yang bisa disebut dengan gudang itu. Sepi, karena memang ini adalah jam pulang sekolah, jarang sekali ada siswa yang masih tinggal disekolah.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya, dan melihat tongkat itu hancur di bawah lantai. Rupanya Sasuke mengarahkan stik tadi kearah tembok dibelakang Hinata.

Hinata pun sedikit lega, tapi belum sepenuhnya lega, karen sekarang Sasuke sedang menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Hinata.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke mencoba memandang lavender Hinata yang ketakutan, namun Hinata menunduk.

"Jawab!" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata agar dapat menatap onyx kelamnya yang sangat menakutkan.

"Hinata" jawabnya lemah, lavendernya menatap onyx itu dalam, Hinata bagaikan terhipnotis saat itu juga.

Ia bagaikan terperosok dalam lubang hitam yang menakutkan dan membuatnya ingin segera pergi menjauh dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, dan selanjutnya ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya seperti mati rasa.

.

.

Basah, Hinata merasakan bibirnya basah seperti ada sesuatu yang basah dan panas menempel di bibirnya. Penglihatannya buram, ia mencoba mengerjapkan matanya tapi sia-sia, sepertinya indera penglihatannya tidak berfungsi lagi. Hanya indera perasanya yang bekerja dan merasakan terpaan nafas yang memburu diwajahnya, kemudian Hinata rasa benda basah dan panas itu adalah bibir manusia, ia juga merasakan ada sebuah benda lunak yang memaksa masuk kedalam mulutnya melalui celah bibir Hinata yang masih tertutup.

"Emmppaahh" Hinata seketika mengerang dan membuka mulutnya saat benda tajam yang ia yakin adalah gigi manusia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, benda lunak yang lumayan besar menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Saat benda lunak itu menyentuh lidahnya, ia tahu bahwa benda lunak itu adalah lidah manusia yang kini bergerak liar di dalam mulutnya. Hinata merasakan nafasnya hampir habis, beruntungnya terpaan nafas dan lidah yang tadi ada di dalam mulut mulai menghilang. Kini, ia merasakan seseorang membuka bajunya, setelah itu ia merasakan terpaan nafas memburu di daerah leher dan dadanya yang terbuka. Cukup, Hinata akan mencoba mengumpulkan semua tenaga yang tadi telah menguap entah kemana, ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan juga kakinya. Saat ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan kuat, ia merasa menyentuh tubuh manusia. Oh tidak! Sekarang ia merasakan bibir yang tak henti-hentinya mencium dan menyesap, lidah yang terus menjilati dan gigi manusia yang menggigit leher dan dadanya dengan ganas. Untungnya, perlahan ia dapat merasakan kembali tubuhnya, ia merasa ada tubuh manusia yang menghimpitnya ke tembok. Sekuat tenaga Hinata mencoba memukul tubuh itu, namun ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkramnya. Sekali lagi, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Perlahan gambaran buram di pelupuk matanya membentuk sesuatu berwarna hitam dan mencuat, akhirnya Hinata tahu dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah rambut manusia. Setelah ia sadar sepenuhnya, barulah ia tahu bahwa yang melakukan itu semua tak lain tak bukan adalah

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Hinata tahu apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Ini adalah pelecehan sexual, ia sungguh tidak terima, ingin rasanya ia ia pergi dari sini saat itu juga, tapi tidak bisa.

Kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini padanya? Apa yang ada difikiran pemuda itu? Hinata tak habis fikir. Bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari permata lavender Hinata, ia menangis.

"H-henti-kan...hikss..hikss" Hinata terisak dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai.

.

.

#Criminal#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

Mendengar isakan Hinata, Sasuke menghentikan acara make outnya yang berlangsung cukup lama, tanpa mereka sadari sekarang sudah hampir petang. Sasuke masih memandangi leher dan dada Hinata yang memerah, ia menyeringai lebar dan tertawa

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH!" tawa Sasuke membahana di gudang tua itu, tubuh Sasuke bergetar begitu juga dengan Hinata yang masih dihimpit oleh Sasuke.

Setelah puas tertawa Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dari Hinata, seketika tubuh Hinata merosot ke lantai dan jatuh terduduk dengan isakan kecil. Hinata melihat tubuh bagian atasnya yang hampir naked tanpa kemeja sekolahnya dan penuh dengan bercak kemerahan.

'SRETT' Sasuke menjambak dengan kasar helaian indigo Hinata, sehingga kini kepalanya mendongak kearah Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Ahh" Hinata berteriak kesakitan.

"Jangan mengganggu ku lagi, atau kau tahu akibatnya!" Sasuke membentak seraya berdiri dan melemparkan kemeja kearah Hinata.

Apakah dia menyesal telah mengganggu Sasuke yang jelas-jelas akan membunuh Sakura, sahabatnya sendiri? Mungkin jika ia tidak mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura kesini, ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, tidak, Hinata justru akan menyesal jika ia tidak datang dan melihat Sakura mati. Lebih baik dia menderita begini, daripada melihat sahabatnya mati.

Sasuke berdiri, dipandanginya tubuh Hinata yang masih bergetar dan kepalanya masih tertunduk didiringi isakan tangisnya yang membahana.

Sasuke terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Namun sekilas, Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, dan dengan itu Sasuke pun pergi berlalu.

.

.

Sambil masih menangis, Hinata meraih kemeja yang tadi di lempar oleh Sasuke dan memakainya, kemudian merapihkan penampilannya yang benar-benar berantakan.

Hinata memandang gudang yang tampak remang-remang, ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari sesuatu dan pandangannya terhenti pada seonggok benda yang ternyata adalah sosok tubuh Sakura. Hinata menyeret tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Dia pun meraba dada sebelah kiri Sakura mencari-cari sesuatu. Saat dirasakannya ada getaran lemah di dada Sakura, ia menyunggingkan senyum leganya, kemudian merengkuh tubuh semampai itu.

"Syukurlah Sakura-san, aku tidak terlambat hiks...hiks" ucap Hinata terisak di bahu Sakura yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thanks to : Dewi Natalia, Hime No Rika, angelovender, Hina Chan, zae-hime, dnd, Mamoka, Lily Purple Lily, gece, Violetta Clark, Fumiko Yamazaki, alice9miwa, , LadyRuru, and uchiha cullen. Who supported me through review!

Okay, that's it! Let's see chapter 2! Maaf ya reader kalau fict ini jelek dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan anda...

.

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Hard Lime, typos, violence, rape.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

#Criminal#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Hinata berangkat ke sekolah tepat pukul 6.30, bersama sahabat yang dikenalnya tiga bulan lalu, bernama Uzumaki Naruto dengan berjalan kaki berdua. Biasanya ada Sakura yang juga selalu berangkat bersama, namun sejak inseden beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura kini masih terbaring dirumah sakit. Rupanya kejadian yang baru pertama kali dialami oleh Sakura itu membuatnya shock dan sedikit tertekan. Sehingga mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikiran di rumah sakit adalah pilihan terbaik bagi Sakura.

.

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan, Naruto angkat bicara guna memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Hinata, apa kau benar tidak apa-apa setelah insiden beberapa hari yang lalu?" jujur saja Naruto belum sempat bicara banyak dengan Hinata tentang kejadian tempo hari yang menimpa sahabatnya.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu hanya mengaku pada para guru bahwa ia menemukan Sakura tidak sadarkan diri di dalam gudang. Kemudian para guru mengusut kejadian itu dan akhirnya diketahui penyebab Sakura tidak sadarkan diri adalah karena penganiayaan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk sambil blushing atas perhatian Naruto kepadanya "H-hai' Naruto-kun, aku baik-baik saja, arigatou".

Namun Hinata terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya dia masih sangat ketakutan jika bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, pasalnya ia menyaksikan bagaimana Sasuke mencekik Sakura dengan sangat kasar, belum lagi Sasuke yang mencumbunya sore itu. Tapi Hinata tak pernah memberitahukan hal itu kepada siapa pun, cukup dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

"Ne Hinata, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke, dia itu agak aneh dan kasar" mata safir Naruto masih memandang lurus kedepan.

"Uhmm, i-iya Naruto-kun" Hinata mengangguk, tanpa disuruh pun ia pasti akan menjauhi Sasuke. "Aku juga belum mengenalnya" sambungnya lagi.

"Kau tahu Hinata, Sasuke itu tidak pernah bergaul dengan satupun siswa di Konoha Gakuen. Para siswa bahkan tak ada yang berani bertatapan dengannya" Naruto berkata sambil terus berjalan, kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar serius.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Hinata penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke selama ini, "Naruto-kun kelihatannya sangat mengenal Sasuke-san?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya meminta penjelasan lebih.

Naruto yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata, awalnya ragu untuk berbicara mengenai masalah masa lalu. Namun setelah melihat raut wajah penuh harap Hinata, akhirnya ia membuka suara. "Hm, dia dulu teman sekelasku, sifatnya yang acuh dan sombong itu membuatnya dibenci banyak orang, termasuk sahabatku Gaara" kali ini Naruto menunduk kala menyebutkan nama itu.

Hinata merasa tertarik dengan cerita Naruto "Gaara, dia siapa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya. Naruto sempat memberi jeda sesaat, lalu melanjutkan dengan sedikit ragu. "Sahabat baikku yang telah dibunuh oleh Sasuke" dapat Hinata dengar bahwa suara Naruto bergetar kala menyebutkan kalimat itu.

Hinata pun ikut menunduk. Ia merasa tidak enak membuat Naruto mengingat suatu kenangan buruk. "Maaf, aku turut berduka"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata" Naruto menyakinkan Hinata, lagipula tak ada salahnya juga kalau ia menceritakan masalah itu pada Hinata yang notabene termasuk 'anak baru' disekolahannya. "Gaara dan Sasuke mereka tidak pernah akur, keduanya selalu berselisih paham. Mereka saling bermusuhan sejak dulu, dan perkelahian pun tak ter elakkan. Hingga Gaara terluka parah dan akhirnya...meninggal".

Hinata terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apapun. Rupanya Sasuke memang berbahaya. Dia merasa beruntung bisa lolos waktu itu.

Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, "Bukan hanya Gaara saja, sudah banyak korban Sasuke. Sahabatku Kurotsuchi, Deidara dan Bee juga harus dirawat dirumah sakit karena terluka parah, beruntung mereka masih hidup."

"Dan sekarang ia malah melukai Sakura-chan yang notabene sahabatku dan juga sahabatnya. Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan kelakuannya" mata Naruto memerah, mungkin karena menahan tangis dan amarah.

"Aku pernah sekali bicara dengannya, kenapa dia melakukan itu semua, dan dia hanya menjawab dia tidak suka di ganggu. Aku pun berjanji tak akan pernah lagi mengganggunya." Naruto beralih memandang Hinata yang mulai khawatir akan dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum cerah sembari berkata, "dan aku tak akan membiarkan Sasuke menyakiti sahabatku lagi". Hati Hinata berbunga-bunga, selama ini ia memang mengagumi sosok Naruto yang heroik.

Mereka berdua berhenti di koridor sekolah. Mata safir Naruto seolah mengikat lavender Hinata untuk terus menatapnya. Mereka saling mendekat dan merapat, kemudian Naruto merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hinata pun membalas pelukan itu, sungguh sangat nyaman bila ia ada didekat Naruto.

"Bergegaslah, hari ini ada kelas olahraga, sampai jumpa di lapangan ya, ja nee?"

Hinata pun mengangguk seraya memandang punggung Naruto yang berlari menuju kelasnya.

.

.

#Criminal#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

Sekelompok murid sedang berolahraga di lapangan. Murid pria sedang bermain sepak bola diawasi oleh guru olahraga Gai-sensei. Sedangkan murid wanita yang lebih dulu melakukan permainan sepak bola, sudah pergi kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Hanya ada tiga orang murid perempuan yang masih dilapangan, salah satunya adalah Hinata. Karena nilai tadi latihan menedang bolanya jelek, Gai sensei menyuruhnya menjadi hakim garis di pertandingan sepak bola murid laki-laki.

Hinata mengamati suatu objek yang tak lain adalah pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang fokus bermain bola. Tanpa Hinata sadari, ada seseorang yang juga sedang mengamati dirinya, yaitu Sasuke.

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang menggiring bola dengan kakinya, sebenarnya ia merencanakan sesuatu dari tadi. Beberapa siswa bingung melihat Sasuke, bukannya menggiring bola menuju gawang, ia malah menggiring bola ke pinggir lapangan, setelah itu menendangnya dengan sangat keras kearah seseorang yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

Hinata yang sedang mengamati Naruto tidak sadar bahwa sebuah bola melayang kearahnya. "BUGH!"

"Ah!" Hinata merasakan sakit luar biasa saat sebuah benda berbenturan sangat keras dengan kepalanya, seketika Hinata pun pingsan. "Hinata!" Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak khawatir.

"PRIITT"

Gai-sensei mengangkat kartu merah "Sasuke, kau keluar dari lapangan." Naruto hendak berlari kearah tubuh Hinata sedang dikerubungi para siswi yang terlihat khawatir.

"Naruto, kau sedang bertanding, biar Sasuke yang mengantar Hinata ke UKS" Gai sensei mengerling kearah Sasuke.

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke, ia hanya berjalan kearah tubuh Hinata tergeletak. Para siswi pun memberi jalan untuk Sasuke lewat, mereka memang segan padanya.

Begitu sampai, Sasuke hendak menggendong tubuh Hinata, tapi seorang siswi menghadangnya. "Maaf, biar ku bantu membawanya ke UKS". Sasuke menatap tajam kearah siswi itu, dengan tatapan membunuh dan dipenuhi aura hitam. Sontak siswi itu pun menunduk dan menjauhi Sasuke dengan pandangan takut.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggendong Hinata bridal style melewati koridor kelas yang sepi, karena saat ini memang sedang jam belajar. Ia melewati sebuah kelas, dimana seorang guru bernama Kurenai yang juga wali Hinata sedang mengajar. Mata merah sang guru melebar saat melihat murid kesayangannya digendong oleh Sasuke yang terkenal karena kenakalannya yang sudah diluar batas.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki ruang UKS yang masih kosong, setelah itu ia mengunci pintu, kemudian membaringkan tubuh Hinata keatas ranjang. Sasuke memandangi tubuh Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut panjangnya di ikat dan menampakkan leher putihnya.

Hinata mengenakan kaos olahraga berwarna putih yang menerawang, sehingga pakain dalamnya bagian atas terlihat mengecap. Sasuke beralih memandang kebawah, Hinata mengenakan celana olah raga pendek diatas lutut yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, dia pun menaiki ranjang UKS dan menindih tubuh mungil itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, dan menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Hinata. Sasuke memandangi dahi Hinata yang memar dan membiru akibat perbuatannya tadi. Ia pun menyeringai puas, memang ini yang ia rencanakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia mencium bibir Hinata yang mungil dan merah merekah secara alami. "Emmmpfhhh" Hinata yang mulai sadar dari pingsannya mengerang karena sesuatu menahan saluran pernafasannya.

Hinata membelalak saat sebuah bibir yang tak lain adalah milik Sasuke mencium dengan ganas bibirnya, tidak hanya itu lidah Sasuke juga memasuki rongga mulutnya, membuatnya semakin susah untuk bernafas. Hinata sungguh tak habis fikir, mengapa ia selalu terjebak bersama pemuda yang melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh padanya tempo hari.

Sasuke memperluas jelajahnya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka kancing kaos olahraga Hinata, hingga menampakkan dadanya, kemudian meremas kedua dada Hinata yang membuat Hinata mengerang "Ummmpfh".

Hinata terus meronta dengan kuat agar Sasuke melepaskannya, namun itu semua tidak ber-efek. Sasuke terus menjamah Hinata sampai ke tubuh bagian bawah Hinata, tepat di antara selangkangannya.

Hinata hanya bisa mengeluarkan air matanya saat dengan cekatan, Sasuke menarik celana trainningnya, memeperlihatkan celana dalam Hinata. Saat Sasuke hendak menarik celana dalam Hinata, tiba-tiba

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dengan kasar dari luar "Hinata! Kau di dalam?"

Hinata menghela nafas lega, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Hinata dan meloncat turun dari ranjang.

Dengan nafas yang masih memburu Sasuke membuka pintu, refleks Hinata menarik

selimut sebatas hidung, untuk menutupi kaos dan menarik trainning yang tadi melorot akibat ulah Sasuke.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan Kurenai-sensei yang tampak terkejut dengan adanya Sasuke bersama Hinata di dalam ruang UKS. Hinata memasang wajah ketakutan bercampur senang dan lega. Sedangkan Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit ter-engah berjalan ke luar ruangan UKS.

Kurenai-sensei hanya diam sambil mengamati Sasuke melalui ekor matanya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Setelah Sasuke menghilang, ia sontak menutup pintu UKS, dan menghela nafas lega, "Fuuhh".

Kurenai berbalik memandang Hinata yang sedikit gemetar, "Hinata? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah, ia berusaha menutupi kejadian itu. Walaupun sebenarnya ingin sekali memberi tahu Kurenai-sensei perihal kelakuan Sasuke, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia berusaha tersenyum, untuk meghilangkan kekhawatiran Kurenai.

Wanita itu mengenal Hinata dengan sangat baik, dia tahu Hinata sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kenapa kau ke UKS, kau sakit?" Kurenai memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"A-aku terkena bola dan pingsan saat mengambil kelas olahraga, dan dia yang mengantarku" Sontak raut muka Kurenai terlihat khawatir, "Apa kau terluka?". "Ha-hanya memar Kurenai-sensei, aku tidak apa-apa" Hinata menyakinkan.

"Aku mau lihat seberapa parah lukamu?", Kurenai menarik selimut yang menutupi Hinata kebawah sampai kebatas pinggang.

"Ah! Kurenai –sensei" Hinata kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba gurunya menyibak selimut yang ia pakai.

Kurenai membelalak ketika melihat kaos olahraga Hinata yang kancingnya sudah terbuka dan menampakkan belahan dada Hinata. "Hinata, jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke kan?" Kurenai sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"Tenanglah sensei, aku hanya merasa gerah, jadi aku membuka kancingku" Jawab Hinata dengan tenang, padahal sebenarnya dalam hati ia sangat was-was kalau Kurenai-sensei akan mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Apa Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?" Kurenai menginterogasi.

"Tidak sensei, percayalah padaku, aku tidak apa-apa" selesai Hinata berujar, Kurenai langsung memposisikan tubuh Hinata terduduk diranjang.

Sang guru lalu menyibak rambut panjang Hinata yang dikuncir. Kurenai mencari apakah ada tanda-tanda yang ditinggalkan Sasuke di leher atau dada Hinata. Jujur saja, Kurenai mencurigai bahwa Sasuke telah melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap murid kesayangannya. Tentu dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan itu.

Setelah Kurenai yakin bahwa tidak ada bercak merah di leher dan dada Hinata, ia pun menghela nafas lega. Hal yang sama pun dilakukan Hinata, beruntungnya Sasuke tidak meninggalkan jejak apa-pun.

"Syukurlah!" Kurenai tersenyum lembut seraya memluk Hinata dengan erat. "Hinata, kalau ada masalah bicaralah padaku, jangan memendamnya, kau sudah kuangaap sebagai anakku sendiri, jadi jangan sungkan" Hinata pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

TBC

.

.

R/N : Allohaaa minna! Setelah fict ini terbengkalai, saya datang lagi dengan chapter duanya buat yang udah menunggu (kalo ada). Sebenarnya disini banyak banget romance-nya, tapi saya males ganti genre (nyengir). Di chapter selanjutnya saya akan membeberkan masalalu Sasuke kok (tenang aja ya). Saya sungguh tidak menyangka kalau fict ini sama dengan komik-komik Jepang (ciyuz mipa!). Jujur fict ini terinspirasi dari fict 'Mask by Violetta-night butterfly' dan fict 'Ashes to Ashes by ZoMG 1010' yang isinya tentang kriminal penderita kelainan mental/jiwa yang sedang jatuh cinta. Adegan-adegan yang ada di fict ini juga terinspirasi dari animenya, e.g waktu Sasuke mencekik Sakura di episod 214, terus untuk adegan penyelamatan oleh Hinata itu terinspirasi dari episod 166. Buat lemon (mikir-mikir), saya usaha'in deh. Btw, saya itu gak pandai bikin summary (sungguh). Maaf kalau fict ini alurnya kecepetan, itu sesuatu yang udah mendarah daging dalam diri saya (nge-les). Untuk masalah Hinata yang memanggil 'sakura-san' itu saya lihat di manga/anime, soalnya Sakura kan lebih tua beberapa bulan, udah gitu Hinata sopan dengan semua orang.

Allright! That's all! C-ya~

.

.

.

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : AU, OOC, Hard Lime, typos, violence, rape.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

#Criminal#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

* * *

Setelah mengetahui perbuatan Sasuke tadi pagi, saat pulang sekolah Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke apartemennya. Dapat Naruto lihat seperti biasa, raut gadis itu tetap terlihat tenang. Padahal ia baru saja berurusan dengan Sasuke. Naruto heran, padahal kalau oranglain berurusan dengan Sasuke pasti hidupnya tak akan tenang.

Pria pirang itu tentu khawatir akan keselamatan Hinata.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto menanyai hal yang sama pada gadis itu. Dan tanggapan Hinata selalu sama, hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk pelan. Apa benar Hinata tidak apa-apa?

Dalam hati, sebenarnya Naruto yakin kejadian hari ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang saat itu terlihat sengaja menendang bola kearah Hinata. Terlintaslah fikiran-fikiran negatif di benak Naruto.

Mungkinkah Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Hinata?

"Ne, Hinata? Apa Sasuke melakukan hal buruk padamu?" Naruto menyelidik.

Hinata berniat ingin sekali memberi tahu yang sebenarnya, tapi tentu saja ia tidak ingin melihat Naruto marah, sedih atau malah berkelahi dengan Sasuke. Dia tak akan memaafkan dirinya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san hanya mengantarku ke UKS saja". Biarlah dia akan mengubur niat itu, walau Hinata tidak yakin sampai kapan ia bisa menyembunyikan itu semua. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini ia akan berpangku tangan dulu. Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ada niatan untuk melaporkan Sasuke.

Mendengar pengakuan Hinata, Naruto langsung menepis fikiran tersebut. Hinata itu murid baru, mana mungkin dia pernah mengganggu Sasuke. Naruto hanya berharap semoga Sasuke tidak akan menyakiti Hinata, karena ia sungguh sangat menyayangi gadis itu, entah sebagai adik, sahabat atau mungkin lebih, dia juga tak mengerti.

Apalagi Kurenai-sensei telah berpesan padanya agar menjaga Hinata, dan Naruto telah berjanji akan menjaga gadis itu, apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah kejadian itu, sekolah berjalan dengan normal seperti biasa, namun tidak bagi Kurenai-sensei. Ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi pada Hinata dan ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja. Memanggil keluarga Sasuke tidaklah mungkin, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menemui Kakashi-sensei. Pria yang bertanggung jawab atas Sasuke.

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei" Kurenai menyapa rekan sesama guru sekaligus teman baiknya, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi menoleh kearah orang yang menyapanya, "Oh! Kurenai-sensei, ohayou"

Kakashi berdiri dan membungkuk hormat saat Kurenai menarik bangku dan duduk diseberang mejanya. "Aku ingin bicara" ucap Kurenai. Kakashi kembali duduk di kursinya, "Ada apa, kelihatannya serius sekali?".

"Ini soal Sasuke, murid **kesayanganmu**" Kurenai to the point.

Sebenarnya Kakashi menangkap sindiran dari kalimat Kurenai, tapi ia tak mau repot-repot menanggapinya. "Oh, apa dia berkelahi?" Kurenai menggeleng, "Atau menyerang siswa lagi?" dengan cepat Kurenai mengangguk menaggapi pertanyaan pria itu. Kakashi mengernyit, "Memangnya kali ini siapa? Apakah Kiba, tetanggamu itu?" tanya Kakashi masih dengan tampang datar acuh tak acuh.

"Bukan!" sergah Kurenai sambil meremas kasar taplak meja. Kakashi terdiam, melihat guru galak yang sensitif itu mulai serius. "Jadi siapa yang berkelahi dengan Sasuke?"

"Hinata."

Kakashi menghela nafas, dia yang merupakan wali Sasuke merasa kerepotan menerima laporan-laporan penganiayaan oleh Sasuke. Ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, "Wanita lagi, apa Sasuke mencoba membunuhnya seperti Sakura?"

"Bukan perkelahian, itu seperti tindakan...pelecehan seksual".

Pria berambut silver itu langsung menaikkan sebelah alis "Kau yakin Sasuke melakukan itu?" Kakashi terdengar tak percaya pada Kurenai. Pasalnya selama ini, kasus yang sering muncul adalah kasus perkelahian, atau pemukulan yang di lakukan oleh Sasuke. Baru kali ini ia mendengar laporan bahwa Sasuke melakukan pelecehan seksual.

"Kemarin, aku melihat Hinata dan Sasuke di dalam ruang UKS berdua. Aku menemukan baju Hinata yang terbuka. Aku yakin Sasuke melakukannya pada Hinata".

"Apa ada bukti?" ucapan Kakashi sukses membuat Kurenai terbelalak, bahu Kurenai langsung jatuh lemas, "Belum" . Tak lama kemudian, ia menarik nafas dalam, "Tapi, kurasa kau harus setuju untuk mengeluarkan Uchiha itu, dia sudah meresahkan warga sekolah, aku tidak mau ada korban berjatuhan lagi, jadi kumohon Kakashi-sensei" Kurenai memandang Kakashi penuh harap.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya lagi mendengar permintaan sepihak dari guru itu. "Kurenai, kurasa kau terlalu overprotektif terhadap Hinata. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengeluarkan dia" ucapan Kakashi membuat Kurenai semakin membelalak dan bertanya-tanya. Ia tak habis fikir kenapa pria yang hanya wali Sasuke ini begitu melindungi murid yang jelas-jelas telah melakukan tindakan kriminal, bahkan juga asusila.

Kurenai mendecih, "Apa karena keluarga Uchiha yang kaya itu sudah menyogok mu?" sindir Kurenai sarkastis. Kakashi pun memijit dahinya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan Kurenai?"

"Ayolah mengaku saja Kakashi-sensei, jangan berpura-pura baik di depanku".

Kali ini ucapan Kurenai membuat guru-guru yang ada dikantor memandang mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Kakashi mulai merasa tidak nyaman, dengan perdebatan mereka saat ini.

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar, aku hanya yakin Sasuke dapat berubah menjadi anak yang baik. Aku yang bertanggung jawab pada anak didikku. Katakan juga pada Hinata untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke".

Kurenai sebenarnya sangat marah dan ingin sekali memaki habis-habisan pria ini, tapi ia sadar ini adalah sekolahan. Tidaklah pantas baginya kalau sampai bertengkar di tempat itu. "Baiklah, aku pegang kata-kata mu", Kurenai bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar ruang guru, mengabaikan Kakashi dan beberapa guru yang memandanginya.

.

.

#Criminal#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

Dengan perlahan, sesosok pria berjalan menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, sang pria–Sasuke kemudian memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. "Sasuke, aku ingin bicara", Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, dan didapatinya Kakashi yang tengah berdiri menyandar di tangga.

Sasuke pun mengikuti Kakashi kearah ruang tengah rumah yang memang mereka tinggali berdua. Ya, Sasuke memang tinggal bersama dengan Kakashi di perfektur Kyoto. Keluarganya? Kedua orangtuanya masih hidup dan ia memiliki seorang kakak. Mereka sibuk dengan kehidupan masing-masing, sehingga mereka menitipkan Sasuke kepada Kakashi dan membiayai segala keperluan hidup mereka.

Kini mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa kulit berwarna hitam untuk berbicara berdua. Sesuatu yang sudah jarang dilakukan oleh mereka semenjak Sasuke tersangkut kasus tempo hari.

"Sasuke, ku harap kau tidak melakukan hal buruk lagi" Kakashi memandang intens Sasuke yang sedang menyandar di sofa. "Hn!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Kakashi pun menghela nafas, mencoba sabar.

"Oh iya, tentang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau punya masalah dengannya?" Mata oniks Sasuke sedikit melebar kala mendengar nama yang disebutkan Kakashi. Hinata? Gadis itu, gadis yang memenuhi pikirannya beberapa minggu ini.

Entahlah, sejak ia melihatnya, ia jadi menginginkan gadis itu, lebih tepatnya tubuh gadis itu. Bagi Sasuke, mencumbu tubuh gadis berambut indigo itu benar-benar membuatnya seperti di surga. Damn! her body is my extacy!.

"Sasuke!" nada Kakashi sedikit meninggi, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimana Kakashi bisa tahu masalahnya dengan Hinata? Sial! Jadi gadis itu mengadu rupanya, lihat saja dia akan memberi perhitungan padanya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Sasuke melempar pertanyaan retoris pada Kakashi.

"Sasuke! Aku hanya memperingatkanmu, jangan menyakiti siapa pun lagi, atau kau akan ku kirim ke psikiater" Ancamnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan tawa meremehkan "...Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Beraninya kau memerintah ku!" sergah Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis, Kakashi pun menghela nafas lagi, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk membujuk Sasuke yang keras kepala.

"Sasuke, ku mohon jangan membuat ulah lagi" Kakashi masih memohon pada Sasuke.

Ya, Kakashi selalu kalah bila berdebat dengan anak itu.

Sasuke manatap Kakashi dengan tatapan datar khas-nya, ia membuka mulut hendak mengutarakan sesuatu. Namun, ia malah menyembunyikan manik oniks di balik kelopak matanya, "Berhenti menggangguku!" dan dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke berlalu. Kalau sudah begini, maka Kakashi sudah kalah, anak itu tidak bisa diperintah atau diatur olehnya, atau siapapun.

Begitu sosok anak angkatnya itu menghilang, Kakashi langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya ditempat yang nyaman. Kedua bola matanya menerawang keatas langit-langit, mengingat-ingat lagi riwayat hidup Uchiha Sasuke.

Dulu Sasuke tinggal di perfektur Okiyama dengan keluarganya. Ia merupakan anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku, seorang polisi dan Uchiha Mikoto wanita yang berkarir sebagai direktur perusahaan peninggalan ayahnya. Dia memiliki kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang bersosialisasi dengannya.

Ayahnya adalah orang yang mengutamakan aturan, ia selalu mendidik anak-anaknya dengan keras. Ia tak segan-segan menghukum mereka seberat-beratnya jika melakukan kesalahan kecil saja.

Itachi yang saat itu berumur tiga belas tahun, tumbuh sebagai anak yang taat dan patuh. Prestasinya tak dapat diragukan lagi, dan itu membuat bangga ayahnya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke kecil yang saat itu masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Ia tak sepandai kakanya, sifatnya cenderung memberontak, dan keras kepala. Ayahnya tidak suka itu, sehingga ia kerap kali mendapat hukuman.

Yang membuat Kakashi miris adalah jenis hukuman yang dijatuhkan Fugaku pada Sasuke. Ia tak segan-segan memukuli anak malang itu, berulang kali. Setelah tubuhnya memar dan membiru, sang ayah akan menyeret anaknya kedalam kamar mandi. Ia melucuti pakaiannya, dan memasukkan tubuh kecil itu kedalam bathup penuh air. Belum berakhir, Fugaku akan memborgol tangan Sasuke agar tak bisa kabur. Setelah itu ia kunci pintunya.

Sasuke baru akan dilepaskan oleh ibunya saat ia sudah pulang dari kantor. Berbeda dengan ayahnya, Mikoto sangat memanjakan Sasuke, namun secara berlebihan. Saat ia mendapati anaknya terisak di dalam kamar mandinya, sang ibu akan menghiburnya dengan memberikannya uang atau apapun yang dinginkannya.

Padahal bukan itu yang di butuhkan anak itu. Ia butuh kasih sayang.

Dan Sasuke tentu saja muak dengan kehidupan yang disuguhkan orangtuanya. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya adalah Itachi.

Begitu orangtuanya pergi dari rumah, Sasuke akan masuk kedalam kamar kakaknya, merangkak naik keatas ranjang dan tidur dengan kakak yang amat ia cintai. Kakashi menemukan keanehan pada Itachi, ia memang mencintai Sasuke, tapi lebih dari sekedar cinta antar saudara.

Itachi mengidap kelainan seksual.

Melihat sang adik down, sebagai kakak yang baik ia berusaha menghiburnya, dengan memberikan 'kasih sayang' yang tak didapatkan Sasuke dari siapapun. Saat itu, Sasuke kecil tidak mengerti apa-apa ia hanya menikmatinya.

Dan mereka terus melakukan itu hingga mereka beranjak remaja.

Tak menunggu lama, sang ayah mengetahui perbuatan mereka. Kakashi tahu saat itu adalah hari dimana Uchiha Fugaku benar-benar murka. Kedua anaknya itu dihajar habis-habisan sampai masuk rumah sakit. Beruntung nyawa mereka terselamatkan.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Fugaku mengusir anak sulungnya. Itachi mengasingkan diri keluar negeri dan menetap disana. Ia tak pernah kembali lagi sampai sekarang.

Sejak saat itu, Fugaku tak sudi walau hanya untuk memandang Sasuke. Membuat anaknya babak belur berulang kali belum bisa menghilangkan kemarahan dan rasa kekecewaannya. Kalau saja saat itu Mikoto tidak nekat membawa kabur Sasuke, bisa dipastikan anak itu tewas ditangan ayahnya sendiri.

Mikoto yang bersimbah air mata datang pada Kakashi. Wanita itu menceritakan keputusan Fugaku yang juga ingin mengusir Sasuke. Tentu saja Mikoto tak ingin kehilangan putranya lagi, setelah kepergian Itachi. Kakashi yang bingung harus berbuat apa pada nasib keponakannya itu, akhirnya memberi solusi agar Sasuke tinggal dengannya.

Entah karena dirinya yang terlalu acuh atau Sasuke yang terlalu acuh, mereka tak bisa saling mengerti. Kakashi sadar dirinya tak bisa memberikan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang dinginkan Sasuke.

Hidup Sasuke makin tak karuan sejak itu. Ia selalu berdiam diri dan tak pernah berbicara pada siapa pun, dan mentalnya mulai tidak stabil. Ia tak segan melukai siapa pun yang mengusik keberadaannya. Ia tumbuh menjadi remaja sadis yang tak memiliki hati.

Karena hatinya memang sudah mati sejak lama.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

R/N : Gimana menrut reader sekalian? Apa masalalu Sasuke sudah jelas? Semoga kalian masih suka ya. Maaf kalo author updatenya lamaaaaaaaa, dan ceritanya begitu singkat. Harap maklum, karena author juga masih belajar dan sibuk di duta. Btw, menurut kalian genre 'crime' cocok nggak buat fict ini. Jujur, author merasa genre dengan jalan ceritanya gak nyambung. Disini kayaknya malah kebanyakan romance ya? Tolong kasih saran, genre apa yang cocok buat fict ini?

Well, Terimakasih sebelumnya. C-ya~

.

.

.

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with Love


End file.
